The present invention relates to a foldable holding device in or on a floorboard used in a trunk or luggage compartment of a vehicle.
Conventionally, for example, as in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. S60-52139, in regards to a foldable holding device being used in a trunk or a luggage compartment of an automobile, the foldable holding device is known. A rectangular hole is cut out in a carpet body. The foldable holding device is configured by a box-shaped container that is formed by connecting both side edges of compartment walls fitted in a locations facing that hole by a flexible material.
However, the conventional foldable holding device uses the flexible material. Although it is convenient for folding and suitable for storage, its strength is poor when the box-shaped container is formed by raising the compartment walls. Therefore, there is a problem in which luggage or goods cannot be sufficiently held because a load of luggage is imposed such as at acceleration, deceleration and direction changes of a vehicle.
On the other hand, when the flexible material parts are also composed of the compartment walls, the adjacent compartment walls must be fastened to each other with hooks or the like in order to make the four sides of the compartment walls maintain a raised position (a raised state). As a result, it becomes bothersome to assemble the compartment walls into a container shape (the foldable holding device).
Further, although there is also another method of storing the luggage or goods by stretching a net in a trunk or a luggage compartment of an automobile, there is a problem in which it becomes difficult to load and unload the luggage or goods, and its capacity is small.